Amor Casi Platónico
by Black Swan Lizzie
Summary: De tres cosas estaba absolutamente seguro 1: Bella era lesbiana 2:Era mi mejor amiga y 3: Estaba completamente enamorado de ella... concurso mi amado BFF


**Aqui esta un shot para el concuros mi bff ojala y les guste y voten por él porque me costo trabajo escribirlo...quería algo original y ojala y les gusteee

* * *

**

Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!

**Nombre del Fic.: Amor Casi Platónico**

**Autor/res.: Lizzie Cullen Black**

**Número de Palabras.: 2647**

**link al perfil del contest: .net/~miamad0bfffanficcontest**

**Pareja Elegida: Edward y Bella**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor: Por favor voten por el ejejejjeje **

**Summary: De tres cosas estaba absolutamente seguro 1: Bella era lesbiana 2:Era mi mejor amiga y 3: Estaba completamente enamorado de ella...**

* * *

**Amor Casi Platónico**

_Soy Edward Anthony Masen Cullen y tengo un enorme problema…un problema que no sabría si fue una cruel broma del destino o un castigo por ser un mujeriego pero tengo que decirlo…Me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga…Ustedes pensaran que no hay problema, que alguien con pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes hipnotizantes y cuerpo "perfecto" no pueda conquistar a su mejor amiga, no….el problema…es lesbiana…¡Porque no hay libros sobre como enamorar a tu amiga lesbiana pero si hay libros de vampiros que brillan y humanas con mentes anormales! Me deje caer en mi recamara mientras apretaba con fuerza el puente de mi nariz e intentaba tranquilizarme…_

_"¡EDWARD!" grito la irritante de mi hermana_

_"¿Qué quieres Alice?" pregunte enfadado_

_"Uyyy que malhumorado amaneciste hermanito" dijo riendo "Bella ya esta aquí"_

_En cuanto Alice dijo ese nombre me levante tan rápido que me caí de la cama golpeándome fuertemente la cabeza…_

_"Mierda" murmuré contra el suelo_

_"¿Estás bien Edward?" pregunto una hermosa voz riendo_

_"¡Bella!" dije mientras me levantaba "¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"_

_"Porque acabas de caerte y estas sangrando de tu frente" dijo mientras se reía y acariciaba mi cabeza_

_"¿Acaso no te vas a desmayar?" pregunte divertido_

_"No…porque es broma" dijo riendo "Solo te saldrá un chipote"_

_"Que gran consuelo" dije sarcásticamente_

_"Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa_

_Yo le sonreí y tome su mano mientras bajamos de la escalera…no entiendo porque tenía que ser lesbiana…su mano se amoldaba tan perfectamente a la mía y nos veíamos tan bien juntos…tal vez si no me hubiera cegado por Kate al principio nuestra historia hubiera sido diferente…tal vez hubiera podido evitar que se volviera lesbiana…pero ya era tarde como siempre… ¿Qué era lo peor de ver a chicos babear por Bella? ¡Ver a algunas de las chicas comérsela con la mirada! ¡Daban ganas de gritarles que era mía! Pero no podía porque en efecto a ella le gustaban las mujeres…cruel destino que quiere que solo a mi me pase esto ¡PORQUE CON LA UNICA CHICA QUE ME HA IMPORTADO! ¡Lo peor de todo fue que me entere por otra persona que ella era lesbiana! ¡Y luego Alice me lo confirmo! Pero Bella nunca me dijo nada y eso me dolió…se supone que es mi mejor amiga ¿Acaso no prometimos contarnos todo?_

_"Edward….¡Tierra llamando a tontuedward!" grito Bella agitando su mano frente a mi rostro_

_"¿Qué?" pregunte confundido_

_"Te preguntaba si después de clase vamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos como siempre" dijo sonriente_

_"Claro" dije sonriéndole_

_"Bien…" dijo con una sonrisa pero luego dejo de sonreír "Edward nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales, tu tienes algo ¿Qué te pasa?"_

_"Nada hermanita" dije sonriéndole_

_"Bueno pero si luego me quieres contar me lo dices cuando estés listo ¿Por favor hermanito?" me pregunto por lo cual yo asentí_

_Así es…Bella y yo nos decíamos hermanos de cariño cada vez que tenía que decirle hermanita tenía que recordar que en verdad no era mi hermana porque Bella no podría ser mi hermana…amar y desear a tu hermana sería algo enfermo y asqueroso_

_"¡Apúrenle!" nos grito Alice tocando la bocina_

_"¡ALICE CULLEN DEJA DE TOCAR ASI LA BOCINA DE MI AUTO O JURO QUE QUEMARE TODA TU COLECCIÓN DE GUCCI!" grito mi Bella roja de la ira_

_Yo me reí cuando se enojaba se veía tan tierna y sexy…mi hermosa y dulce Bella…no ella no podía ser lesbiana…pero en eso vi unas revistas de Maxim en el asiento del copiloto donde yo siempre me sentaba y el aire se me fue…si era lesbiana ¡No me cansare de repetirlo! ¡Cruel destino que esta en mi contra!_

_"¿Pasa algo Edward?" pregunto Alice al ver mi cara de sufrimiento_

_"No nada…" dije mientras me sentaba y guardaba silencio_

_"¿Por qué tan callado Eddie?" pregunto Bella con una sonrisa burlona_

_"No me llames Eddie" dije frunciendo el seño "Hace que me sienta maricón"_

_Luego de ver lo que había dicho me golpee mentalmente y vi a Bella para ver su reacción pero estaba tranquila…_

_"¿Tienes algo en contra de ellos?" pregunto Alice seria_

_"No…claro que no" dije tragando saliva_

_"Déjalo Alice" dijo Bella con una triste sonrisa "Edward no sabe"_

_"¿Qué es lo que no se?" pregunte esperando que me confesara la verdad_

_"Nada" dijo Bella suspirando_

_"Bella…" dije a modo de reproche_

_"No puedo hablar de eso contigo Edward" dijo firme_

_"Bien pero entonces tu no me preguntes que me pasa" dije enfadado mientras miraba hacia otro lado_

_El transcurso a clases fue en silencio, sabía que no debía enojarme con Bella pero me dolía su falta de confianza y me dolía más el saber que nunca me contaría la verdad…Bella en silencio se estaciono y yo inmediatamente me baje azotando la puerta, Bella se bajo del carro y paso de largo pero no se me escapo su sollozo…y ahí me sentí como un estúpido, solamente vi como aceleraba el paso y se iba corriendo su hermosa melena castaña desapareció…suspire y fui detrás de ella…ya sabía donde encontrarla_

_"¿Bella?" grite mientras entraba a la biblioteca_

_Nadie me contesto y yo suspire mientras agarraba la escalera y me subí al quinto estante donde ahí abrazando sus piernas sollozando se encontraba mi mejor amiga y mi amor platónico…_

_"Bells…" murmuré "Lo siento"_

_"¿Cómo me encontraste?" me pregunto sorprendida mientras me veía con sus ojos cafés llenos de dolor_

_"No fue difícil…te conozco como a la palma de mi mano" dije sonriente_

_"Ja…no creo que lo hagas" dijo con una media sonrisa_

_"Perdón" volví a decir ignorando su comentario_

_"No fue tu culpa"_

_"Te lastime…no puedo lastimar a mi…" intente decir peor me calle_

_"¿A tú…?"_

_"A mi mejor amiga" dije suspirando_

_"No sabes cuanto te quiero" dijo Bella abrazándome con fuerza_

_"Claro que lo se tú no eres la que no sabes cuanto te quiero"_

_"Lo que único que en verdad se es cuanto te quiero yo" murmuró sonriendo en mi pecho_

_"Eso es como comparar un árbol con un bosque" dije acariciando su sedoso cabello_

_"Frase inmortal de Edward Cullen" dijo riendo_

_Yo sonreí y la abracé mas fuerte luego de eso Bella levanto su mirada y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos chocolate…nos quedamos mirándonos por un largo momento mientras yo memorizaba sus rasgos…no…no podía ser lesbiana…Bella me miraba de la misma manera y yo me decidí al menos tenía que probar sus labios…me acerque lentamente a ella y en eso…_

_"¿Bella?" pregunto una voz interrumpiendo el momento_

_"Estoy aquí Angela" dijo Bella mientras suspiraba y cortaba nuestro contacto visual_

_"Necesito hablar contigo" dijo con una sonrisa_

_"Ehm…yo estoy hablando con ella" dije serio_

_"Pues ya no Cullen…" dijo Angela con una sonrisa_

_Bella beso mi mejilla y bajo mientras Angela me fulminaba con la mirada_

_"Ella es mía y tu lo sabes" dijo gruñendo_

_"¿Como sabes que quiere eso?" le pregunte serio_

_"Porque ella es como yo animal" dijo sonriente "Y la conquistare pese a quien le pese"_

_Yo suspire frustrado ¡Genial! Acaba de ganarme una enemiga…no se suponía que tenía que pelear con Bella con un hombre? Pero no…tenía que ser con una mujer…_

_Baje del estante abatido y empecé a caminar arrastrando los pies…este era el peor día de mi vida…de todas maneras no creía que Bella se fuera a fijar en mí pero… ¿Sería bueno decirle lo que sentía? ¿Arruinaría nuestra amistad? Pero sobre todo ¿Podría olvidarla algún día?_

_"¡Edward!" grito Bella riendo de la mano de Angela "¡Tengo una noticia que darte!"_

_Yo al ver sus manos entrelazadas sentí mi corazón encogerse…y no supe porque pero Salí corriendo de ahí mientras sentía mis ojos picarme…no podía ser posible…en verdad amaba a Bella…no era un simple capricho ¡Mierda! ¡La amaba! Me fui corriendo al claro que habíamos descubierto Bella y yo de pequeños y me quede ahí sentado sin hacer nada mientras suspiraba…me quite las lágrimas de mis ojos, no quería llorar…no ahora…_

_"¿Edward?" pregunto una voz que reconocería a distancia_

_"¿Cómo supiste encontrarme?" pregunte sin mirarla_

_"Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano" susurró imitando lo que dije y sentándose a lado de mí_

_"¿Sabes que el plagio es considerado un delito?" pregunte con una media sonrisa_

_"También lo es robar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros_

_"¿Eso que tiene que ver Bella?" pregunte riendo_

_"Nada…fue lo único que se me ocurrió" dijo sonriente "No podías tener la última palabra"_

_Y ahí estalle en carcajadas al igual que ella, agarre mi estomago con fuerza al igual que ella y nos dejamos caer en el pasto mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos, mire a Bella y ella me sonrió…_

_**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**_

_Me perdí en sus hermosos ojos chocolates y me agradaba nuestro silencio…como si nos dijéramos todo con palabras y ahí supe que tenía que decirle la verdad…aunque me rechazara…tenía que decirle como me sentía…_

_"Bella yo…" intente decir "Tengo que decirte algo"_

_"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto acariciando mi rostro_

_"Bella…yo…yo…mierda….que difícil es decir esto" dije frustrado_

_"Solo inténtalo" dijo sonriéndome_

_"Hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria…has sido mi única y mejor amiga…y dices conocerme.."_

_"No solo lo digo…yo te conozco" dijo firme_

_"Si me conocieras en verdad te hubieras dado cuenta de lo que siento" dije seriamente_

_"¿Y que es lo que sientes?" pregunto curiosa_

_Yo tome aire preparándome para lo que venía después…suspire intentando tomar valor…_

_"Estoy completa e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti" dije mirándola a los ojos_

_Bella dejo de sonreír y se alejo de mí_

_"¿Es acaso esto una de tus bromas Edward?" pregunto con una media sonrisa_

_"¡Mierda no!" dije enfadado "Yo nunca bromeo con eso"_

_"Es que Edward yo…" intento decir pero la corte_

_"Bella…ya se el secreto que tienes guardado"_

_"¿Qué? ¡Como lo supiste!" dijo horrorizada_

_"Era demasiado obvio" dije con una risa falsa_

_"¿En verdad?" pregunto sonrojada_

_"Si…" dije esquivando su mirada pero luego la miré dolido "Lo que no entiendo es porque nunca me dijiste nada"_

_"Porque me daba vergüenza" dijo sonrojada_

_"Pero son tus gustos Bella…yo te amo tal y como eres" dije tomando su mano_

_"G-gracias" murmuró llorando_

_"No llores flaca" dije abrazándola con fuerza "Aunque no sientas eso por mí seguiremos siendo amigos…aparte ya tienes a Angela…"_

_"¿Qué tiene que ver Angela?" pregunto sorprendida_

_"¿Es tu novia no?"_

_Bella me miró sorprendida y se empezó a atacar de risa mientras agarraba su estomago y empezaba a patalear como una loca…_

_"¿Qué?" pregunte sorprendido_

_"¡Angela no es mi novia!" dijo riendo "Oh no…tú también creíste que…¡Jajajajajaj!"_

_"¡De que mierda te ríes Bella!" grite enfadado_

_"¡De todos!" dijo riendo "¡No soy lesbiana!"_

_"¿Qué?" pregunte_

_"No soy lesbiana…" dijo de nuevo calmándose "Es lo que te quería contar…"_

_"Estoy hecho un lio" dije frustrado_

_"Mike Newton me invito a salir…lo rechace pero seguía insistiendo así que le dije que era Lesbiana" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "El chisme se propago por toda la escuela y Alice y Angela pensaron que si lo era…tú sabes que Angela es lesbiana así que de eso quería hablar conmigo pero le conté lo que te cuento ahora a ti…y eso era lo que te quería contar"_

_"P-pero yo vi tus revistas de Maxim!" dije confundido_

_"¿Por eso estabas tan raro en la mañana? ¡Esas son de Jacob!" dijo riendo "Se le olvidaron en mi carro"_

_"Así que no eres lesbiana" dije maravillado_

_"No…jajaja no lo soy" dijo sonriente_

_"¡Bendito sea!" dije riendo "Pero…¿Cuál es tu secreto entonces?"_

_"Oh…mi secreto" dijo sonrojada_

_"¿Me lo dirás? Yo ya te dije como me siento" dije mirándola atentamente_

_"Edward yo…es decir…tú también me gustas mucho…pero tengo miedo de intentar algo y quedar mal y que esto se arruine" murmuró roja como un tomate_

_"Bella…no debes de temer" dije tomando sus manos_

_"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" pregunto_

_"Porque…yo te amo y aunque sea un idiota nunca te dañare"_

_"Pero somos amigos"_

_"¿Lo somos en verdad? ¿Nunca me viste como algo mas?"_

_"Yo…" intento decir_

_"¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas conmigo?" pregunte acercándome a ella_

_"Nervios….seguridad, protección, comprensión y…amor" concordó mirándome a los ojos_

_"Entonces esto es amor…" dije sonriéndole_

_"No se si te quiero mas que como a un amigo Edward"_

_"No importa…te daré tiempo" dije mientras besaba su frente y me levantaba dejándola con sus pensamientos…_

_

* * *

_

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde ese día y Bella ya no me hablaba…eso me lastimaba ¡Debí de haber mantenido mi bocota y mi corazón cerrados! Pero no pude…no pude…hoy era el último día de clases y me iba un tiempo a Europa para pensar…estaba lloviendo a cantaros salí como siempre de clases mientras caminaba hacía mi camioneta cuando escuche un grito…

_"¡EDWARD! " grito Bella corriendo hacía mí_

_"¿bella?" pregunte sorprendido_

_"Escuche…que te vas a Europa" murmuró agitada después de tanto correr_

_"Si…hoy mismo" dije confundido_

_"Por favor ¿Podríamos hablar?" pidió extendiendo su mano_

_Yo la tome y Bella sonrió mientras escapábamos de la lluvia corriendo hasta llegar debajo de un enorme árbol, ahí Bella tomo mis manos y me miró directamente a los ojos_

_"No puede irte" susurró_

_"¿Cómo?" pregunte_

_"No puedes irte sin esto" dijo y junto sus labios con los míos…_

_Nuestros labios se amoldaron perfectamente, nuestras lenguas se enroscaban y chocaban intentando dominar una a la otra…no cabía de emoción…nos separamos para tomar aire y nos miramos fijamente…_

_"Te amo" dijo sonriendo "Por eso no puedo permitir que te vayas in saberlo…estas semanas recordé toda nuestra vida juntos y me di cuenta de que…yo si te amo Edward"_

_"¿Estas hablando en serio?" pregunte sonriente_

_"No juego con eso" dijo sonriente "Tenía que decírtelo es todo"_

_"Oh Bella" dije feliz mientras la abrazaba con fuerza_

_"Se te hará tarde para tu vuelo" murmuró con una triste sonrisa_

_"¡Al diablo con mi vuelo!" dije feliz_

_"Pero Edward…es Europa"_

_"Ah Europa puedo ir cualquier día pero estar de esta manera contigo no pasa todos los días" dije acariciando su cabello_

_"¡Te amo!" dijo abrazándome fuertemente_

_"Te amo" murmuré sonriente_

* * *

Me desperté con una sonrisa en el rostro pero al ver que fue un sueño suspire, fui hacía la ventana mientras veía la luna…en eso sentí como unos delicados brazo rodeaban mi cintura y sentí un beso en mi cuello

"¿La desperté señora Cullen?" pregunte con una sonrisa

"No…Anthony fue el que me despertó" dijo mi Bella sonriente "El y Marie no paran de comer"

"Pues debes de comer por tres es obvio que te de hambre" dije riendo mientras tocaba el abultado vientre de 7 meses de mi esposa

"Tonto" dijo riendo "¿Tu porque despertaste?"

"Porque tuve un hermoso recuerdo" dije sonriente

"¿Ah sí?" pregunto con una sonrisa

"Recordé cuando paso todo el malentendido de tu supuesto lesbianismo" dije riendo

"No puedo creer que hayan creído eso" dijo riendo "Fue algo tan tonto"

"Eres demasiado perfecta algún defecto tenías que tener…pero ya ves, no lo tienes" dije besando la punta de su nariz

"No sabes cuanto te amo Edward" murmuró sonriente

"Créeme que lo se me lo has demostrado cada día" dije abrazándola con fuerza "Te dije que no dejaríamos de ser amigos"

"Lo sé…" dijo riendo

"Ya ves…hasta los amores platónicos son posibles" murmuré contra su cuello

"Nunca fui tu amor platónico…yo siempre te quise sin darme cuenta"

"Por inocente" dije riendo "Te amo mi amor platónico"

"Te amo mi mejor amigo…mi compañero, mi amante, mi Edward mi todo" murmuró confirmando sus palabras con un beso

Recordé lo desesperado que estaba con que Bella fuera mi amor platónico pero ahora veía que no importa si tu amor es platónico si tú dices lo que sientes puedes hacer que ese amor platónico se convierta en una realidad que te hará espero como a mí el ser humano más feliz del planeta…

* * *

Bueno soy nueva en estos concursos jeje ojala y les gusteeeee

xoxoxox

Jenn


End file.
